Home
by xMissWhitneyBexx
Summary: Roxy feels abandoned. That is until Eggsy shows her his world. Reggsy
1. Chapter 1

**Right, a little rant. First off, hello! I'm Bex and I am British. Yes, British. So when people who are NOT British think that they know how a 'chav' from my country speaks like, it irks me because I have loads of 'chavvy' friends who DO NOT actually speak like that. Well, I'm more like Roxy and Charlie. I'm pretty well off, and I speak 'posh' but please do not stereotype us British and the way we speak. Kingsman is an example of how we 'actually' speak like but 'chavs' are people and they do know how to pronounce their ts and all the other letters in the alphabet. And also, in ENGLAND we call our mothers by 'mum' not 'mom' so please get that right. MUM is our way of calling our mothers. NOT MOM. So, please, next time you write a story based on a language or accent you have no idea about, ask me (when it comes to British of course)! I'm a BETA reader and I've pretty much experienced all of the accents in my wonderful country. So, rant over and here's a story about Reggsy my new favourite ship in the world. I've been thinking about doing this story for months but now finally had the guts to since I've nearly finished some stories of my other fandom. Anyway enjoy! x**

* * *

Roxy looked up at the three-storey house and gulped, holding her suitcase tighter in her hand. She walked up the short steps and rang the doorbell, stepping back when her first task was complete.

The door opened and Roxy found herself staring into the grey eyes of Eggsy's mother, Michelle Unwin.

"Uh..., Eggsy said he'd be home?" she mumbled, feeling slightly exposed in the cold, dark English weather.

"Oh! You must be Roxanne? Roxanne Morton? Eggsy said to be expecting you. He had to pop out for a bit and buy dinner, yeah?" Michelle explained, letting Roxy in.

"Oh, yeah." Roxy replied, not knowing what to do now that she was inside his home. She looked around and was impressed with the decor of the home. But nothing made it any less homely with the childish scribble on the walls and the shoes and toys strewn across the playroom floor.

Michelle smiled a little, slightly embarrassed. "Mind the mess, will you? My little girl don't understand the meaning of 'tidy' or 'neat'. Her definitions are 'anything to hide the damn floor'."

Roxy actually chuckled. She felt more at ease even though she wasn't accustomed to this style of living. Rich, yet childish. Everything screamed 'wealth' but at the same time 'there's a child living here, fucking get used to it'. Roxy dare not leave her toys strewn about when she was Eggsy's sister's age.

"I'll show you to your room. Eggsy told me not to ask questions and I won't but if you need anything, I'll show you where his room is, or mine. Just know that mi casa es su casa." Michelle grinned, rushing up the stairs with Roxy's suitcase.

Roxy, herself, dashed up the stairs, enjoying the slight air pressure on her face. Michelle led her all the way to the third floor, opening the last door on the right landing.

"Alright, here's the grand guest bedroom. One of the only room's which Ella hasn't 'tidied' up."

"Thank you." Roxy smiled, holding her gaze with Michelle's warm one. "Does it have an-"

"En-suite? Yeah, just through the left door beside the bed. The right is walk-in wardrobe." Michelle quickly said. "I'll, uh, get you spare towels later. If you want to freshen up or spend time alone whilst I sort Ells out and get you a drink. Any preferences? We got everything. Eggsy's doing so well in this tailor, suit business. We can afford loads of stuff." she smiled.

"I'll just have water, please, Mrs. Unwin." Roxy replied.

Michelle blushed. "Oh, of course. And please, call me Michelle or Mishe, if you want. Hearing that name makes me..." she swallowed hard and smiled brightly again. "I'll be right back with your water."

Roxy smiled and watched as Michelle left the room with another promise to get the spare towels and toiletries.

She then allowed herself to finally relax for the first time in ages. She had just come back from an intense mission only to have an argument with her family about her lack of presence recently then got kicked out onto the streets. And them meeting Eggsy didn't help either.

They were on a new mission requested by the new Arthur. This one wasn't known, however, but he knew their every move. It was like having a stalker who wasn't a stalker, Eggsy had tried to explain to Roxy who join raised a bemused eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

"Just the same as last time." she had said. "Only, we're Kingsman agents."

So, that had led to Eggsy showing up in a sharp suit and an accent made to make Roxy's cousins swoon. Sure, Eggsy turned up all gentlemanly like but her parents did not like the fact that he was 'nouveau riche'. They had wanted, more like her father had wanted, Eggsy to be born into money. Although the idea that Eggsy had made his own 'business' as they would say, impressed them nonetheless.

No, that wasn't the reason why they had not taken a like to Eggsy that night. The reason why was because they had nearly caught him and Roxy relieving each other of the stress which came their dangerous job. Her parents hadn't liked the thought of her not being a virgin even though she was twenty-three soon. They kicked him out and admired his fancy new Mercedes before hating him again and banishing Roxanne to her room. She wasn't a child. She easily sneaked out of her bedroom window and ended up being found out the next day which led to their big argument and her standing in Eggsy's home right now.

She heard the front door open and Eggsy's laughter as his mother spoke loudly about the different kinds of wine they could have with dinner. She had also manage to discreetly put in the fact that Roxy was in her room. That's how Roxy heard three knocks on the door.

"Come in."

Eggsy opened the door and held up a glass of water and towels. "I figured that I should give them to you since I invited you over."

"Thanks." Roxy smiled, accepting the glass as Eggsy placed the towels on the bed. "Your mum said that you were sorting out dinner."

Eggsy grinned. "Sorry, it's McDonald's. Mum said that Ells can't stomach anything too fancy but she manages her nuggets."

"Nice. I like how you look after your mum and sister. I wish I had siblings now. Or that my mother was still alive." she mumbled.

"Hey, Rox... It's okay. You can share my family if you want. My mum likes you, she practically sees you as another daughter. Look, what I'm trying to say, without freaking the shit out of you, is that you're always welcome, yeah?"

Roxy chuckled. "Thanks, Eggsy."

"No problem. Dinner's in five. Just gotta have a quick shower."

"Okay, see you then." Roxy whispered, watching him leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter. They're releasing Kingsman 2 next year in 2017! It will probably be released first in England before anywhere else which is great because it's based in my country and we barely have any movies released here first. They're normally released around a month after they are in the States so I'm pretty excited! Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

"So, Roxanne," Michelle called as she swallowed her bite of burger. "Eggsy says you work with him."

Roxy looked surprised as Eggsy blushed, suddenly finding his meal interesting.

"Yeah. I do work with him, in the same department."

"But she makes more money than me." Eggsy cut in. "She's like my boss, Mum. Don't embarrass me." he mumbled.

Roxy giggled, placing a hand on his forearm. "Oh, Eggsy, you don't have to be embarrassed. It's no shame that you're less superior than me."

"Less superior? I'll show you superior."

"I'm sure you will." Roxy winked, patting his arm.

Michelle watched on bemused. "Is there something between the two of yous?" she asked.

Eggsy and Roxy shared a glance before laughing. "Oh, something between Gary and I? Never! We're best friends. He's just there to defend me when things at work get too much." Roxy smiled, nudging Eggsy's arm.

"And she's out of my league. Have you see her? She's like a model, she is, Mum." Eggsy replied, making Roxy blush.

"I'm really not that special." she mumbled, casting her eyes down.

Michelle furrowed her brows. "Sure 'bout that, love? What I would do just to have your figure, babe."

"You think I'm pretty?"

Michelle scoffed. "'Pretty' is an understatement, take that from me, babes. You are model material. Why haven't you considered applying for a job or something."

"Says you, Michelle. You can apply too."

Michelle laughed. "Have you seen me? Love, you must be joking because even though I'm only 41, yeah, I'm considered too old to even look at the catwalk."

"Victoria Beckham is some sort of model, ain't she?" Eggsy asked. "And you're her age. Why not? Show 'em how its done."

"You really think so?" Michelle asked, contemplating.

Eggsy and Roxy nodded.

"I'll look into it, then. But I can't do full-time. Someone has to look after Ella."

Eggsy gave his mum a cheeky grin. "I can sort that out for ya."

"Eggs, babes, you've done too much. It's my turn to provide for ya. I haven't been a good mother lately and I really want to make it up to you."

"Mum... it isn't your fault..." Eggsy gulped, almost feeling the hits he had received from his ex-step-father.

Michelle sniffed, wary of their guest. "Let's not get into that now, okay? Finish up your dinner and we'll stick a movie on in the theatre."

"You have a theatre?" Roxy asked, shocked.

"Oh yeah, haven't given ya the full tour, haven't we?" Eggsy grinned.

"We have a home theatre, gym, jacuzzi and swimming pool! There's a guest bungalow out back near the tennis and basketball court. You're practically family so you stay in the main house." Michelle stated.

"Thank you very much for accepting me into your lovely home." Roxy smiled, finding Eggsy's hand under the table.

"Just a few house rules, yeah? Don't run unless you're trying to catch Ells. The amount of times I've stubbed my toe or hurt my hip. Also, no swimming after 1 AM, we have a guy who comes and cleans it."

"Yeah, of course. I'll also partake in my own laundry and house cho-"

Michelle cut her off with a shake of her head. "We have that covered, love. Maid comes in everyday at 11 and leaves two hours later. But if you want to do your own laundry then that's okay. You can also have a garage spot."

"I don't have a car. I just borrow the company car." Roxy mumbled, blushing.

"Well, tomorrow, we better fix that, eh?" Eggsy smirked, letting go of her hand to clear up his dishes. "Just rinse your plate and put it in the dishwasher, left side of sink." he instructed, leaving.

"What are you thinking of getting? Eggs has got a Mercedes. He got me a Range Rover. If anyone knows cars, it's that boy." Michelle stated proudly.

Roxy giggled. "Maybe something less flashy like a Mini Cooper or something."

"Nah, girls like us, you see, have just got to have the best. We're model potential."

Roxy grinned. "BMW?"

"That's better."

...

The next day, Roxy found herself waiting for Eggsy to come back from his test drive of the new Audi. It was a warm day, not too hot, and Roxy slipped her sunglasses on as she watched Eggsy get out of the car and hand over the keys to the dealership manager.

"Good ride, sir?" he asked.

"Very good ride." Eggsy replied. "But this trip is not for me. My girlfriend is buying her first car. What do you recommend?"

The manager smiled brightly. "A lovely Mercedes?"

"I have that. Different brand, please."

"Well our superior brands include BMW, Range and Land Rover, Ferrari, Audi and Porshe. What do you think suits your missus?"

Roxy raised an eyebrow. It was her car. Shouldn't it be her decision?

"Well, I'd rather ask her before we make a decision." Eggsy replied.

"Of course, Mr. Unwin. I'll give you a moment to decide."

They watched as the manager left them to their decisions and admired the cars surrounding them.

"That Audi you test drove seems decent enough." Roxy said, walking around the white car.

"Nah, you'd want something that won't draw much attention to you. How about a black Land Rover?"

"Whatever." Roxy mumbled, suddenly remembering something. "We need to pick up my dog from my parents' house."

"By 'we' I hope you mean you." Eggsy mumbled, slipping his own sunglasses on.

Roxy smirked. "You scared of my parents, Gary?"

"More like, they're scared of me. Should have seen your step-mother's face when I told her I made my own money. She probably thought I was a chav."

"You are a chav." Roxy grinned, waving over the manager before he could get a word in. "Land Rover, black. Can you make it happen?"

The manager grinned. "For you, future Mrs. Unwin, anything."

...

"Where are we going now?" Roxy asked, ruffling her dog's ears.

Eggsy looked at her from the rear-view mirror with a glint in his eye. "Just gotta show you somewhere, yeah?"

"Okay..." she replied uncertainly. "Will I like it?"

"I don't know, we just gotta head there."

"But it's 6 PM and your mum said to be back by half past for dinner. She said it's spaghetti. I love spaghetti."

Eggsy rolled his eyes. "You do realise that it's shop bought? And that mum always serves us at 7, not half past 6?"

"She said." Roxy shrugged. "Said it was important."

"Fine, we'll be quick then. We're here anyway."

He got out of the car and opened the door for Roxy, holding out his hand for her to take.

"What a gentleman you are!" she pretended to gush.

Eggsy smirked. "What a lady you are, Miss. Morton." he replied, slipping his arm protectively around her waist and shutting the car door.

Roxy looked around. It was just a building. Nothing screamed 'special' about it.

Eggsy led her up the stairs and inside. He looked through the rooms as if he was searching for something.

His voice finally cut through the silence. "Figs?!"

Roxy heard a groan and some cuss words following it before an old white-haired man limped in, muttering incoherent words.

"Eggsy... bastard... feckin' idiot... sleeping..."

"Figs!" Eggsy stopped the man muttering before chuckling.

"What d'ya want? I was sleeping!" Figs said.

Eggsy smiled. "I was thinking of giving the council a fee to start this school up again. Ells is gonna start school soon and he needs to go to a good un'. Why none other than my own primary school, huh?"

Figs gave a yellow gap-toothy smile. "You mean, I can get my job back, Eggsy-boy?"

"You can get your job back, mate."

Figs laughed heartily, slapping Eggsy on the back. "I haven't worked since the day your sorry ass left for secondary school, boy! It will be nice to see little kids runnin' about again. Seems like a decade ago."

"It _is_ over a decade ago." Eggsy replied.

"You get what I mean, boy. Who's the arm candy? Your wife?"

Eggsy was about to reply but Roxy cut in before.

"Yes, we're engaged actually. He got my ring size wrong so we're sorting that out. I'm Roxy."

"Foxy Roxy..." Figs mumbled. "She a stripper, boy? What did I tell ya? Don't go for the strippers! Go for the intelligent women, they'll set ya straight you rascal!"

Eggsy blushed. "She's not a stripper, Figs!"

"What is she then? What d'ya call it these days? Escorts?"

Roxy and Eggsy blushed even deeper.

"I'm a model." Roxy lied.

Figs stayed stunned. "A model, huh? Brains and beauty. Well done, Eggsy-boy! Look, I have to go and beg my ex-wife for some money to buy clothes for my new job. How 'bout you go, eh? Tell you ma and Ella-girl that I said 'hi'."

"I will. It was nice seeing you again."

"After you stumbled back to this dump when you were in trouble with Dean? Yeah, I guess, boy. This time stay in touch! And keep away from the bastard. Didn't like the shiners he gave you and your ma."

Eggsy smiled warmly. "He's in jail. He won't hurt us again. Thanks, Figs."

"Nah, thank you, boy."

...

"So that was your primary school?"

"Yep."

"And that guy used to be the old caretaker?"

Eggsy nodded. "Yeah, he was there for me when Dean used to beat me up when I was a kid. Figs almost knocked Dean out once but that only resulted in him getting suspended. When I told the school that it wasn't his fault, they ignored me. But then they realised the kind of man that Dean was and gave Figs back his job. Didn't see him again until last year and I've kept somewhat in touch."

Roxy smiled, curling up into his side. "That's nice. I wish I had someone like Figs on my side."

"What a washed up hobo with no teeth?" he joked, making her laugh.

"If he made me feel like what Figs made you feel like then, yeah."

Eggsy placed a kiss by the side of her head and stroked JB's fur. "Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

"Aren't curious?"

Roxy looked up from the book she was reading. "About what?"

"The new Arthur! I'm dying to know who _he_ is."

She raised an eyebrow up. "What if it's a woman?"

"Then I'm even more intrigued to know who she is." Eggsy grinned, receiving a hit from Roxy. "Don't worry, Roxanne, you're the only girl in my eyes."

"Is what every guy says to his best friend." Roxy cheekily retorted, getting up from the chair. "I'm starving!"

"Well, we have two hours until we're called into the introduction meeting so you want to go out and get some fish 'n' chips?" Eggsy asked, getting up from his seat as well.

Roxy contemplated the idea before nodding. "Where's your mum? Wasn't she meant to be back ages ago to take Ella?"

"We'll bring her with us, and probably by the time we're back she'll be here."

Roxy nodded, heading towards the playroom to get Ella as Eggsy took a detour to the coat wardrobe for her buggy.

"Hello, Ella! What's that you've got there?" Roxy cooed, carrying the young child.

"Ellie!"

"Ellie the Elephant? Oh, wow!" Roxy giggled, turning off the light as she made her way to the front door. "We're going on a little trip! To get some food and maybe we can go to the park. You like the park?"

Ella nodded, showing her pleasure at the sound of the park. "Park play?"

"Yeah, park play." Roxy repeated, strapping the young child into her buggy.

"You got everything? Your phone, keys, handbag, coat? You know, the female necessities they just cannot live without, eh?" Eggsy smirked, placing his hands on the handle of the buggy.

Roxy rolled her eyes, getting her stuff and putting her coat on. "You know I couldn't care less." she replied.

Eggsy scoffed a little. "Says you. Last time we were talking shop, you said that you were dying to have that 'Cherry Red Belle Lazer Razor Ultra-Lipstick with the matching 'Velvet Red Invisible Blush'!"

"As I am a female agent, shouldn't I have the premier female makeup set? That includes several things that has saved our lives in the past?" Roxy smirked, putting her lipstick on. "By the way, thanks for the birthday present."

"What-what birthday present?"

"The Peach Belle Lazer Razor _Mega Ultra-_ Lipstick with the matching Rose Pink Magnifier Blush!" Roxy exclaimed, giggling.

Eggsy's smile dropped as he checked his pockets. "You took my wallet, didn't ya?" he realised.

"Yes and you are the most wonderful best friend a girl could have, Gary! Probably why I slept with you in the first place." she grinned, leaving.

Eggsy took a breath in and out before shaking his head and pushing Ella's buggy out the door.

Roxy was going to be the death of him.

...

"Do you miss her?"

"Who?"

"Your mum. Do you miss her?" Eggsy asked quietly as he pushed his sister on the swings.

Roxy sat on the second swing and shrugged, blushing slightly. "I miss her a lot but I don't remember her, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. I feel the same way about my dad."

"What was he like?"

"He was... he was a great dad. Took me fishing in the weekends he was home. Always came back with souvenirs after a case. The Kingsman necklace was the only thing I have left of him really. Dean got rid of any trace of Dad."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. Now I have this, the agency to keep him with me and that's more than anything really. Following in his footsteps."

Roxy nodded, watching Ella laugh as the wind blew on her face. "She's going to catch a cold, zip her up tighter." she commented.

Eggsy stopped the swing and fixed his sister's jacket, placing a long kiss on her head. "I don't know what I'd do with her. Or Mum. They're my everything." he whispered.

"I don't have anything." Roxy found herself saying, broken-heartedly.

Eggsy pulled her up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, using his other to carry his sister. "You have us, doesn't she, Ells?"

"Roxy! Mine!" Ella giggled, reaching out to Roxy who happily took her into her arms.

Eggsy placed a kiss on the side of Roxy's head and brought her chin up so that she could look at him. "You have us. We're never going to leave ya."

Roxy smiled, blushing. She was about to say something when a street gang made their way up to them.

"Oi, oi! Look here, boys. It's Eggsy. And some fine piece of ass beside him. What's your name, sexy?"

"None of your business. Let's go, Gary," Roxy said, preventing Eggsy from replying. She could handle herself.

She strapped Ella into her buggy and started to push her away, hoping Eggsy would just leave it and follow her. But he didn't.

"It isn't nice to disrespect a woman. One with a higher capability than you. Apologise and all this can just go away." she heard him say. She kept walking away though, her heart beating in her chest.

Surely, he noticed that at least two of the five had guns and the rest had knives?

"Apologise? For what? Complimenting a fine ass? Nah, bro you must be trippin'."

Eggsy sighed, shaking his head. "Boys... You might have realised that I haven't been around lately."

"Yeah? You joined the army or what?" The leader laughed.

"I guess you _could_ say that."

And she heard it. The grunts, the hits, the jabs. She closed her eyes, knowing and trusting that Eggsy would get out of this alive. She had no doubt, she had seen and heard him fight more than five guys before and the majority of them had guns.

"I really hate it when they don't listen." she finally heard.

She turned around, eyebrow raised. "Eggsy... I don't want you picking fights because of me." she said, looking at the unconscious bodies on the floor.

"They shouldn't disrespect you. What they said was uncalled for and if I want to pick fights, I'll do it to protect someone I care about. Let's go."

He took over in pushing his sister and watched as Roxy reluctantly walked further away from the bodies, following him.

 _Maybe he cares,_ she thought.

...

"Well? How long are we going to wait for?" Roxy asked, impatiently. "Not to be rude or anything but we have a toddler waiting with one of the shop's workers and he didn't seem too happy to take her."

Eggsy chuckled when he saw the other agents' faces. "She's my little sister, don't worry. Lancelot and I are not romantically involved or anything."

"Well, Arthur is here now so you can relax." Merlin said, rolling his eyes.

The door opened. The sound of _heels_ sounded the room and nobody dare look until _she_ had sat down.

They all waited for her to speak. From Merlin's facial features, Eggsy guessed he already knew her.

"Afternoon,"

Her voice was velvet-like and _very_ recognisable.

"Mum?"

Michelle sighed, turning to face Eggsy with a smile. "Galahad, it's lovely to see you. Are you surprised?"

"Surprised is an understatement, Michelle." Roxy exclaimed. "Sorry, _Arthur_."

Michelle sighed again. "I've been involved since after my husband died, Lancelot. Harry got me into this. I knew that Eggsy would be safe with him before he died when Dean got... mad. I knew all about where you went, honey, Harry kept me updated. I never meant to keep this from you but there was a high risk of Dean finding out."

Eggsy's heart beat loud in his chest as Roxy's hand found his.

"Say something."

Merlin stood up. "Perhaps the rest of us should leave Arthur and her companion some alone time?" he ordered, herding everyone out.

Roxy stayed however, keeping her hand tightly in Eggsy's.

"You knew all along? About Kingsman?"

"I didn't want to play favourites, love. If you need time to take this all in then that's okay. Ella and I will stay here for the night as I finish the introductions. You and Roxanne go home but please, Eggsy... don't shut me out."

"I could have lost you too, Mum!"

Michelle shook her head. "I've not been on missions! I'm just the brains behind all of this, I never put my life on the line."

"But-but Dad! He was... I...-"

"Need some time. Let's go, Eggsy. We'll come back tomorrow." Roxy said gently.

Michelle thanked her with her eyes and a nod and Roxy then knew the secret of love between a mother and her child. She hoped one day that she would experience the same thing with her own child.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe her!"

Roxy sighed, turning on the kettle. She leant against the counter and folded her arms.

"Eggsy... Maybe this isn't such a bad thing?"

He glared at her but she held her ground. "Not such a bad thing? How did she keep this from me?"

"The same way you kept it from her?"

"Low blow. I have to protect her and Ella."

Roxy sat beside him. "Maybe your mother is as tough as she looks. When your dad died, didn't she single-handedly raise you into what you are now?"

"No. My dad and Harry made me what I am today. She just fed me but the other times, she let me get beaten up by Dean."

"You're just shocked. You don't mean what you're saying now. How about I make you a cup of tea and you go and release those pent up emotions downstairs in the gym?"

Eggsy warily turned to her and took her hand. "I honestly don't know what I would do without you,"

Roxy blushed, a smile creeping on her lips. "You'll probably crash and burn. Now, go. I'll bring you a bottle of water and your tea."

He nodded and got up, about to head out the door. "Hey Rox? Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Thank you."

She watched him head downstairs and let out the breath that she was holding in. She wanted that guy to be him.

...

"Lancelot,"

Roxy swallowed deeply, planting a polite smile on her face. "You called, Arthur?"

"We have a case overseas with our brother organisation, Statesman. In the file before you are case details and secrets at risk of getting out. Memorise the file and burn it."

Roxy glanced down at the file. "What about Eggsy?"

Michelle sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I want him to forgive me, I do but until he's ready to face me... he cannot leave to the States. This is highly delicate so I trust that you are the agent to-"

"I work with Eggsy. He's my partner. I'm not Lancelot without my Galahad." Roxy slipped the file across the table to rest before Michelle. "I don't want to get into family matters but maybe you two need to talk things out."

She left, letting out the big breath that she held in from the conversation. Once she got home, she met Eggsy about to leave, a suitcase packed.

"Wh-where are you going?"

"Hotel. I can't be here when she gets back."

Roxy shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Now you're being immature. Look, I don't condone what your mother did but she is still your mother and she was protecting you-"

"By letting me get beat up by her abusive partner? I just hope that Ells doesn't end up like either of them." He pushed passed Roxy and opened the door, stepping out into the cold air.

"What about me?"

"You can stay if you want. I'm not stopping you." He told her, placing his bag in the boot of his car. He looked up at her. "I just need time, Rox."

Roxy stepped out, standing in front of him as she rubbed her arms for warmth. "You don't want me around?"

Eggsy didn't meet her eyes, pleading and confused. "Of course, I do, Rox." He mumbled, sticking his hands in his pockets. "But I need to be alone, yeah?" He retrieved a hand to tuck her hair behind her ear and kiss her. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"When?"

She was met with a shrug.

"We have a case, you know. In the States."

"I know about the case. I don't have access to the case. Merlin says I need to talk to her to get clearance. Are you going?"

Roxy shook her head. "I told her that every Lancelot needs a Galahad."

"You mean every Roxy needs an Eggsy?" Eggsy smirked, making her blush.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't make me take this on without you," she scowled playfully.

"Don't worry, Rox. You and me, we're partners for life."

Kissing her cheek, he got into his car and drove away, leaving her to go back inside alone. This wasn't starting to feel like 'home' anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Roxy glanced up from her book and mug of tea.

There was noise coming from the front door and she glanced down at Ella who ignored it, continuing to play with her dolls.

"You hear that-"

"Hey."

She jumped, spilling some of her tea onto her pristine book and herself. "Shit, fuck!"

Ella glanced up and Eggsy placed a firm finger to his lips, making the child look away.

"Sorry," Roxy apologised, sighing as she retrieved tissues from the box and wiped her cotton overside jumper and book.

"Language," Eggsy smirked, kissing his sister's head. "I'm going with you."

Roxy frowned. "Where? I've got no missions."

"Yes, you have. I spoke to my mum... I went to stay at Harry's place to tidy it up a little and kept thinking about her - about what he'd do. So, I spoke to my mum and we just had a long and lovely talk you know? I don't think I've ever felt as close to her as I do right now." He stroked Ella's locks. "Maybe this is a good thing. Now, when I'm away I definitely know that she's okay. That Ells is okay."

Roxy beamed, fixing her glasses as she finished her tea and joined the siblings on the floor.

"I'm glad you and your mum made up. I wasn't willing to play sides in this."

Eggsy sighed, kissing her hand. "I know and I know that it would have been unfair of you to do so since you're the _best_ ," begrudgingly. "Agent Kingsman has. After Harry of course."

Roxy chuckled loudly. "Did you hear that Ella? Your brother admits that I'm better than him."

"I'm still the best in her eyes."

...

If there was something that Roxy and Eggsy found abnormal about their secret lives was the fact that they were just transported in a lift which looked very much like a large brewery barrel.

They were sat on separate chairs, hands tied behind their backs.

"Is this really necessary?" Roxy sighed, rolling her eyes. "We told you who we were. Why did you hit us with tranquillisers?"

The man simply glanced down at them rubbing his fist.

"You're going to hurt a lady?"

"No," he scoffed. "I don't beat little ladies up. It's your little boyfriend who's going to get the brunt of my anger."

Eggsy raised his eyebrows, giving Roxy a look who shrugged in reply.

"She isn't my girlfriend."

"No? They way you guys argued downstairs says otherwise. What do you English folks say? 'Like an old couple'?"

Roxy chuckled. "Indeed they do, Sir. If you don't mind, can you loosen this up? It's digging into my wrists and it's ever so uncomfortable."

The man raised an eyebrow, hesitantly slowly going to her but he stopped at the last minute.

"I let you go once I find out what you're doing here." He whispered in her ear. "Now, tell me who you work for."

Roxy turned to Eggsy who nodded.

"Fine."

"We're business people," Eggsy revealed. "We were sent here on a case. We're meant to be teaming up with Statesman on expanding our yield of..." He glanced around. "Alcohol..." He finished slowly.

The man tilted his head at Roxy who didn't fluster before him. "And what makes you think I believe you after you told me that you were tourists who got lost downstairs?"

She smiled brightly. "Don't worry, if you let us go, we won't spill your brewery's secrets."

The man retrieved a gun from his back and levelled it on her forehead.

"Rox!"

"It's fine, Eggsy." Roxy glanced up at the man who didn't falter.

"If you don't want to tell me who you both really are then I guess I'm just going to have to do this." He pressed a button on a remote than neither Kingsman agents could see where he got it from and the screen before them revealed...

Harry.

Eggsy's heart began to beat faster as he turned to face Roxy who's breath hitched in her throat. She blinked, wishing that their glasses worked but they'd been fried because of their current enemy.

"If you don't tell me who you are, little lady, then this man who has no connection to you whatsoever... will die." He raised his gun towards an unknowing Harry.

"Roxy..."

"Hey, you're an agent, right?" Roxy started. "Statesman agent? We've been sent from Kingsman to aid in a mission. We are involved because one of our old associates is involved."

The man brought his gun down and burst out in laughter. "Oh, I know! I just wanted to see how far you'd go."

"Excuse me?!"

Eggsy rolled his eyes. "This suit costs more than your life and you ripped it. You're paying for a new one."

"Forget the fucking suit!" Roxy hissed. "Just untie us."

Once untied and receiving apologies from a 'Ginger Ale', Roxy kneed Tequila - as they found out - in the crotch.

"You'd really hurt a lady?" She scowled. "Now, why have you got our Agent Galahad..." Eggsy gave her a look. "Senior?" She finished.

Ginger Ale and Tequila turned to each other. "What?"


End file.
